


Em là thế giới của tôi

by Tsuki221144



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki221144/pseuds/Tsuki221144
Summary: Yêu ai đó mãi không thuộc về mình =w=





	Em là thế giới của tôi

Brixton rơi xuống thác nước, những con số đếm ngược hiện lên trước mắt hắn, chỉ còn vài phút nữa thôi, hắn sẽ bị tắt mãi mãi, như một người máy thực sự... hắn đã chọn thế cơ mà, đây là sự lựa chọn của hắn. Hình ảnh cuối cùng hắn nhìn thấy... vẫn là người ấy của hắn, người mà hắn yêu... chỉ khác cái... lần này, bên cạnh người hắn yêu còn có người khác. 

Brixton tận dụng những khoảng thời gian cuối cùng của cuộc đời mình để nhớ lại những gì mà hắn đã trải qua, những gì mà hắn đã kịp lưu giữ vào não bộ của mình trước khi Shaw tước đi... mạng sống của hắn. Nhưng mà chẳng phải... Shaw đã vốn tước đi mạng sống của hắn còn trước cả lúc đó sao? 

Con số hiển thị 5:43, Brixton nhếch môi, ngày đầu tiên hắn gặp Shaw như thế nào ấy nhỉ? À, phải rồi... Đó là một ngày nắng đẹp, không hề! Đó là một ngày u ám, cực kỳ u ám! Trại huấn luyện mà hắn đang cư trú là một lò đào tạo ra những cỗ máy giết người, Brixton nhếch môi, có lẽ sứ mệnh của hắn đã vốn là vậy rồi. Một đứa đầu đường xó chợ, không hề có gia đình như hắn thì làm được cái gì đây, làm gì để có được một cuộc sống bình thường đây? Hắn sẽ lao đầu vào các nhiệm vụ sinh tử và rồi chết, nằm xuống và chẳng một ai biết đến sự tồn tại của hắn cả, cũng chỉ là một con tốt cho người khác tùy ý sử dụng mà thôi. Ngày mà họ đưa hắn về từ con hẻm tối tăm, hắn biết rằng cuộc đời của hắn cũng chẳng hề sáng sủa lên được bao nhiêu cả. Chẳng có ai quan tâm, trân trọng hay muốn bảo vệ hắn, nhưng Brixton cũng chẳng cần, đâu đó trong hắn le lói lên chút cái thứ gọi là muốn sống nhưng khó quá... rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là để tồn tại mà thôi ... Cuộc sống của hắn... tẻ nhạt thế đấy. 

Shaw bước vào phòng và Brixton cũng chẳng thèm liếc nhìn qua anh một cái, thứ duy nhất mà hắn quan tâm là... liệu hắn có thể sống sót qua nhiệm vụ này nữa hay không thôi. Chiếc ghế bành lớn thậm chí không thèm quay lại khi đưa lệnh cho cả hai, Brixton cũng chẳng có ý muốn hỏi tại sao lần này lại muốn hắn hợp tác với ai đó. Hắn luôn làm việc một mình, như hắn đã luôn như thế. 

Cầm lấy tập tài liệu của mình rồi quay qua nhìn Shaw, hắn có chút ấn tượng với gương mặt lạnh băng, đôi mắt đẹp, rất thu hút nhưng nguy hiểm, chắc chắn là hắn không thể thấy được người kia cười. Nụ cười đối với những người như hắn hay người đang đứng trước mặt hắn, Brixton đoán là anh cũng chẳng hay cười đâu. 

Nhưng ở Shaw có cái gì đó... khác so với hắn. Trong đôi mắt kia vẫn ánh lên chút gì đó gọi là ấm áp... Shaw vẫn... còn thứ gọi là cảm xúc. 

4:57, Brixton mỉm cười khi nhớ lại hắn và Shaw đã cãi nhau nhiều đến thế nào, cả hai đều là những người thích làm việc một mình vậy nên chuyện hợp tác với một ai đó mới gặp lần đầu là điều... chắc chắn là không thể! Tất nhiên là sau khi cãi nhau thì họ đường ai nấy đi rồi nhưng Brixton có chút cảm giác lạ lẫm, hắn không biết đó là gì, đơn giản vì từ trước đến giờ hắn có bao giờ cảm nhận được mấy thứ đó? Cảm giác có một ai đó bên cạnh và... cãi nhau với hắn. 

Brixton nghĩ mãi về nó, lần đầu tiên trong sự nghiệp làm điệp viên của hắn, hắn để cảm xúc chi phối, hắn cứ nhớ mãi đến cảm giác được cãi nhau với Shaw. Tại sao hắn lại phí thời gian đi làm mấy chuyện vô bổ như thế nhỉ? Shaw đã... mở khóa cái gì bên trong hắn rồi và Brixton không thể chối bỏ nó được. Tất cả chỉ sau một lần cãi nhau... 

Và khi để cảm xúc chi phối thì đối với những người như hắn, cực kỳ nguy hiểm! Hắn đã phạm sai lầm và để bản thân bị bắt. Brixton nhếch môi, không tin được cuộc đời của hắn lại kết thúc như thế, bị bắt, phải cắn viên thuốc được giấu sẵn trong miệng mình và chết trên một chiếc ghế, sau đó thì xác sẽ được vứt bỏ đi đâu đó mà chẳng ai để ý. 

Hắn thở ra, thôi thì đành phải vậy... Brixton đã sắp cắn viên thuốc trong miệng thì một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên. Shaw bước vào, vác trên vai một cây súng và lạnh lùng bắn chết tất cả những tên xung quanh hắn. 

"Đó là lý do tôi thích làm việc một mình đấy! Vướng víu tay chân tôi quá!"

Shaw gỡ xích cho hắn và cả hai thực sự đã làm nổ tung toàn bộ tòa nhà trước khi rời đi. 

Brixton quay qua nhìn Shaw, hắn phải nói gì đây? Cảm ơn? Hắn chưa từng dùng cái từ đó trong đời luôn đấy! Vì... hắn có nợ ai cái gì đâu? Cũng chẳng ai cho không hắn cái gì cả... Hắn nhìn Shaw đang nhìn tòa nhà bốc cháy mà mỉm cười. Nụ cười của Shaw biến mất rất nhanh nhưng đủ lâu để Brixton ghi nhớ... nụ cười của Shaw và ánh lửa phản chiếu trong đồng tử nâu kia thật... đẹp quá... 

Brixton đưa đẩy yết hầu... con tim của hắn... Chết tiệt!

4:21, Brixton chẳng biết nên mừng hay không khi Shaw chuyển về trụ sở của hắn làm việc... tức là hắn sẽ gặp Shaw... hằng ngày... Hắn chợt mỉm cười, ...vậy là tin vui với hắn rồi... mà hắn cũng chẳng biết tại sao lại vậy! 

"Chào!"-Shaw lạnh lùng chào hắn, giọng anh có chút mỉa mai thì đúng hơn, Brixton chưa từng nghĩ rằng Shaw là một người thích trêu chọc người khác nên đó hẳn chỉ là một câu chào thôi nhỉ?... 

Hắn gật đầu và nhìn Shaw lướt ngang qua hắn... Brixton nhắm mắt mình lại trước khi đưa tay lên ngực trái của mình... Có gì đó... thật sự là không ổn với hắn rồi...


End file.
